This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This grant provides funds for a collaborative project focused on understanding the role of mitochondrial dysfunction in the neurodegeneration associated with multiple sclerosis (MS). Using a mouse model of MS called experimental autoimmune encephalomyelitis, we aim to test how the loss of the cyclophilin D gene (CyD) in oligodendrocytes influences oligodendrocyte survival and axonal damage during the course of inflammatory demyelination.